Miss You
by pet me boar
Summary: When Ciel goes to work, Ain gets lonely. Maybe their relationship needs more spice? (DLxEE no plot nsfw)


The relationship between these two was almost too cute, too cheesy, and too pure.

Ciel would go to work during the day and watch Ain perform at a nearby cafe in the evening. When he was done, they would head home together, holding hands and talking about their day, Ain talking softly with the intention of making Ciel lean closer to him just to hear him. They would kiss each other goodnight, after all was said and done, then the routine would repeat the next morning.

There was, however, a change to it that Ciel was unaware of. Something Ain had come to hide very well.

He had just kissed Ciel goodbye, wishing him a good day at work before seeing him off, with his usual warm smile that his boyfriend couldn't get enough of. In recent comings, Ain had realized that he also couldn't get enough of Ciel as well, leading him to wander off to the bedroom.

At first, that was how it started; the musician would bask in his lover's scent against the sheets until it was time for him to leave for his profession. He would always reassure himself, "it's okay. I'm so lucky he does so much for me," but he would eventually realize that he was very selfish for Ciel's attention.

That's right, as a talented musician he gets attention for the entire time he's performing at work. He's great at getting attention, and gets it all the time from Ciel. What more does he even want? The painful emptiness in his stomach demanded to be filled, as Ain found himself blushing lightly and rubbing down at his heat again.

Yeah, that's how all of it started, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty at what it had come to now: getting off on the smell of Ciel's sheets. His briefs were already pulled off at this point, quiet breaths and suppressed moans escaping through slightly chapped lips while he gently strokes himself to a fuller length. He lets go of the bed sheets to suck and lick at his fingers, continuing his ministrations with his other hand.

After some time of wetting his fingers and getting himself aroused enough, the musician twists his body into a more lewd position, ass higher in the air so he can reach around more easily to insert a digit into his hole. At this point, his panting is escalating and filling the room, louder moans accidentally spilling through bitten lips.

He quickly adds the second and third finger, and always regrets not openly exploring sex with his lover at this point. Even if this was enough for now, Ain knew he'd want more again; his fingers would only go so deep.

Had Ain just begun his naughty routine, Ciel wouldn't be hearing the sounds coming from his room after coming back to pick up his forgotten wallet. However, the man in question was well beyond self control as he let his voice go free, so sure of himself that no one could hear him like this.

Without much thought, Ciel opens the door to his bedroom rather quickly. He also freezes up rather quickly, unsure of whether to immediately close the door and go to work so he won't be late or to possibly further embarrass his lover.

"Ah-" Ain is cut short in the middle of his next string of pleasured noises, "Ciel... you weren't supposed to... see me like this-"

He can't seem to stop himself, despite being watched, and lets out a low groan muffled into the pillow, continuing to finger himself on full display. At this, Ciel found himself loosening his tie and licking his lips, pacing towards his lewd boyfriend and quickly deciding that he could be late for work just this one time.

The musician felt the bed dip under the other's weight, and he whipped his head up in surprise before being flipped onto his back. He can't think of anything else to do other than haphazardly cover his face in shame, both by the fact he was caught and by his disappointment that he was forced to stop pleasuring himself. He peers up at Ciel's unreadable expression, whispering between breaths, "are you mad...? Ciel?"

He chuckles darkly at the question, sending shivers up his spine. "You wanted me to see you like this. Didn't you?" the larger man practically hisses into his ear while he runs his hand along Ain's side, touching him ever so gently and causing him to squirm at the unfamiliar feeling.

All he could do was let out another low moan in response. Ciel wasn't wrong; the excitement he felt initially when he first started doing this was towards the thought that Ciel might catch him. After so long of knowing there was no way, however, he was growing frustrated and began hoping that he really would get caught in the act. For whatever reason, he couldn't bring himself to just ask Ciel about it himself, with all the moments between them being so soft and unfit for the erotic activities he had in mind.

The moment Ciel touched him like this, however, he knew this was what he had been wanting this whole time. Getting caught in the act, he thought to himself, was probably the best thing that could've happened.

"You know," Ciel spoke lowly, looking Ain in the eyes while slipping his hand under the musician's shirt, "I am mad. I'm mad, because I've thought of you like this countless times. To think all this time, I could've just came back home and seen you like that."

Under his gaze, Ain feels his cheeks heating up more than ever, letting his eyes flutter closed at the embarrassing thought of touching himself in front of his boyfriend like that. He bites back a moan when a finger swipes across one of his nipples, already perked up from the amount of sexual excitement within the past minute or so. Suddenly, he's feeling shy in this relationship.

Ciel picks up on this immediately and begins to comment on it, much to his dismay, "you're not one to be so shy about how you feel, hm?"

Just as he's digging himself deeper into the bed sheets in a pathetic attempt to further hide himself, he feels a hand snake through his arms to guide them away from his face. His lover is so close to him, their heated breaths mingling upon each others' lips. Ah, finally, Ain thinks in relief, something I know how to do.

He lets Ciel press his lips against his own in a surprisingly gentle kiss, quickly heated up when Ain opens his mouth to beg for more rather than wait for the man above him to silently ask for permission first. The musician firmly wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck when his confidence is sparked again by the deep kiss they share, and he lets his fingers gently dig into the taller man's back. Soft moans emit from the both of them in between breaths before their lips come together again and again.

After so long of the two just kissing, Ciel finally breaks away and nibbles his way down Ain's rather slender neck. The smaller of the two can't help but bask in the fog minded sensation. He's not entirely sure how loud his sounds are when Ciel is stimulating him like this and touching him everywhere, ever so softly; the only sign is the familiar vibrations deep in his throat, coupled with the biting and sucking of the other man against his skin.

"Ciel!" he yelps in surprise as he throws his head back in pleasure when the man in question works his way down far enough to give his dick a quick, experimental stroke. A prolonged moan is released immediately after the outburst while he arches his back, his blush deepening at the sensation of his lover's fingers expertly working along the soft flesh. The taller man was now nipping along the skin on Ain's chest and grinning against it with satisfaction at the desperate response from the musician.

He feels Ciel raise his head and opens his eyes to see the man smirking at him, eyes darkened lustfully. He repeats, dragging his words out longer this time, "I've thought about you like this countless times."

As he picks up the pace of his painfully slow strokes, he continues, speaking just loud enough for Ain to hear him over his gasps, "what things have you thought about, dear?"

He stared back through half lidded eyes, face flushed a dark pink and quiet breaths spilling from his parted lips. All the naughty thoughts from earlier flood his hazy mind and he has difficulty choosing one while Ciel continues to palm his arousal.

Ain sits up and holds himself inches from his lover's face. "Something like this, maybe?" he mumbles hotly against Ciel's lips, leaving his boyfriend to his imagination and going in for a passionate kiss.

He slowly nudged and pulled Ciel so that he was now sitting on top of the taller man. Shaky fingers fumble at his belt like they've never taken one off before, and Ain eventually breaks away from the kiss to let his boyfriend assist him in disrobing the other.

Ciel watches Ain curiously from his place, admittedly excited to see what he has in store for him. Ain only responds with his seductive gaze to prolong the moment before the taller man impatiently thrusts against him, eliciting a gasp followed by a playful giggle.

"Mmm, you're so eager for my little idea, huh?" the musician's voice drips with lust while he slips himself off of his boyfriend's lap to discard his pants slowly. Ciel holds Ain's hungry gaze while he feels a hand tentatively grasp his cock. As he stroked at the already hardened length, Ain licked his lips wet before leaning down to kiss its tip.

The look his lover gives him, his head lulling to the side as he sits up, sends shivers down his spine; Ciel is looking at him, wanting him, begging for him to give him the pleasure he needs. The thought of his boyfriend's utmost attention on him alone pushes him to generously lick and suck at the sides of the sizable length in his hand, eager to soon be hearing Ciel groaning for him.

Within seconds of Ain's ministrations, Ciel is already pushing his fingers between his boyfriend's locks of hair, breathing at a faster pace, and the musician's eyes slip closed in his own mental pleasure. The little tugs at his hair and the movement of Ciel's hips made him feel hot and elated enough for him to close his lips around the tip and hum softly. He opens his eyes to peek at his lover for approval, and he's met with Ciel's authoritative gaze, urging him to continue.

And so he obliges, surprising Ciel with how far he can fit his dick inside his mouth, basking in the long, drawn out moan his boyfriend releases and the grip on his hair tightening. Ciel's hand guides him at a comfortable pace.

Ain is soon moaning with him between gentle sucks; knowing that Ciel wants him, needs him this bad, begins to drive him over the edge. The process progressively gets sloppier as he lets his lover hold his head in place to thrust into his mouth.

Ciel's moans escalate into breathy cries before he pulls Ain off of him to cum. His seed splatters onto the musician's face, who quickly licks the thick substance off his lips while pumping the rest of it out of the other's cock.

The older man lulls his head back and sighs with satisfaction, then looks to his boyfriend, still sitting between his knees. He brushes his hand through the other's hair a couple more times before moving his hand to swipe some of the semen off his face. Ain emits another flirty laugh, something he was surprisingly great at, and licks the mess off of Ciel's fingers.

"Fuck, you're so hot, Ain," he hisses between his teeth at the sensation of the other's tongue on him again. Ain stops for a moment to respond.

"And what things have _you_ thought about, dear?"

 _notes: sorry lmao_

 _lmk what you think i guess?_


End file.
